The present invention relates to the class of electrical wiring devices known as ground fault circuit interrupters (gfi) and, more specifically, to improved means for releasably retaining the spring biased, moveable contacts of such devices in circuit-making condition during normal operation and effecting movement of such contacts to circuit-breaking condition in response to potentially hazardous malfunctions, as well as to improvements in solenoid actuating means for the releasable retaining means of such devices.
Typical gfi wiring devices include means for releasably latching moveable contacts in a first position against a biasing force urging the contacts toward movement to a second position. The latching means are released to permit movement of the contacts by movement of a solenoid armature in response to an imbalance in current flow in the hot and neutral conductors of the circuit in which the gfi device is connected. It is, of course, desirable that the components be as simple and few in number as possible, consistent with durability and reliability of operation, and that the tripping and circuit-breaking operation occur rapidly and reliably upon sensing of the fault condition.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a gfi wiring device having improved, releasable latching means for maintaining moveable contacts in a first position and permitting movement to a second position upon solenoid-actuated tripping of the latching means.
Another object is to provide releasable latching means for the moveable contacts of a gfi receptacle having fewer component parts than conventional latching means, while maintaining a high degree of reliability.
A further object is to provide means for latching and releasing moveable contacts of a gfi wiring device including improved, fast-acting, highly reliable solenoid actuating means.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.